ΝΟΜΟΣ ΑΠΟΡΡΟΦΗΣΗΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 1 του 2017 Σήμερα ένας έμπειρος φυσικός που έχει μελετήσει πολύ καλά τη σύγχρονη φυσική γνωρίζει ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 , αφού το 1907 ο Planck με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner ( ο οποίος το 1801 επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων) έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του έχει μάζα και γι αυτό καμπυλώνει από τις δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας. (Physics4u- Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς το 1913 ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck (Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα το 1915 στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) να αποδώσει την καμπύλωση του φωτός δίπλα από τον ήλιο όχι στη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Βέβαια ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν, ενώ στις δυο αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας του 1905 και του 1915 (contradicting relativity theories) πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell, χωρίς μάζα, εντούτοις το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 . Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 224 αναθεωρεί τις παλαιές απόψεις του για το φωτόνιο που δεν έχει μάζα και για τις υποθέσεις της καμπύλωσης του χώρου και γράφει; “Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός”. Έτσι σύμφωνα με τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στα πειράματα του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου όπου υπάγεται και το φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ η μάζα του φωτονίου τη στιγμή της απορρόφησης συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά και στη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Συνεπώς αυτή η αυξημένη μάζα που είναι μετρήσιμη από την απορρόφηση φωτονίων μεγάλης ενέργειας με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics “ (1993) και στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όταν φωτόνια μεγάλης ενέργειας απορροφώνται από πυρήνες συνεισφέρουν και στην αύξηση της μάζας του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου. Λόγου χάρη στο ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ ένα φωτόνιο που έχει ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 MeV δίνει αυξημένη μάζα στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο ΔΜ = μάζα 4,3534 ηλεκτρονίων, αφού όταν σχηματίζεται το δευτερόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας της ίδιας ποσότητας με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή φωτονίου της ίδιας ενέργειας. Δηλαδή ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = μάζα 4,3534 ηλεκτρονίων, αφού ΔΕ/ηλεκτρόνιο = 0,511 MeV/ηλεκτρόνιο Πραγματικά όταν αλληλεπιδρά το ηλεκτρόνιο με το ποζιτρόνιο ίσης μάζας όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 1,022 MeV που αντιστοιχεί σε έλλειμμα μάζας 2 ηλεκτρονίων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια 2hν = 1,022 ΜeV των δυο φωτονίων και το έλλειμμα μάζας που είναι η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε μάζα δυο φωτονίων διότι σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις της ατομικής και της πυρηνικής φυσικής λειτουργεί ο νόμος της απορρόφησης, τον οποίο είχε εφαρμόσει και ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου και κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ. Δηλαδή εδώ έχουμε hν = ΔΕ , ή ΔΕ = hν και όχι την άκυρη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια που αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Ως γνωστό στο μοντέλο του Bohr (correct Bohr model) εφαρμόζεται ο νέος νόμος ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 Δηλαδή η ενέργεια σύνδεσης Δw= 13,6 eV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV και επειδή στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα έχουμε και ένα μετρήσιμο έλλειμμα μάζας τότε και εδώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = Δw/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί που είναι επηρεασμένοι από η θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητας) εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν ότι η απορρόφηση των φωτονίων συνεισφέρει μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα "Απορρόφηση- ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ" διαβάζουμε: “Ο όρος απορρόφηση ενέργειας χρησιμοποιείται μόνο στη περίπτωση απορρόφησης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας από ένα σώμα. Αναφέρεται στη διαδικασία κατά την οποία η ενέργεια ενός φωτονίου απορροφάται από ένα άλλο σωματίδιο, για παράδειγμα ένα άτομο του οποίου τα ηλεκτρόνια σθένους μεταβαίνουν από μια ενεργειακή στάθμη σε κάποια υψηλότερη, απορροφώντας την ενέργεια του, το οποίο έτσι εξαφανίζεται. Τα σωματίδια αυτά, μπορούν να χάσουν την απορροφούμενη ενέργεια είτε μέσω ανταλλαγής θερμότητας είτε λόγω ακτινοβολίας.” Ένα άλλο αξιόλογο παράδειγμα εφαρμογής του νόμου της απορρόφησης και όχι της θεωρίας της σχετικής κίνησης είναι το πείραμα της διάσπασης β όπου καθώς το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου όπως τη μέτρησε για πρώτη φορά ο Kaufmann το 1901 και την ερμήνευσε σύμφωνα με την απορρόφηση που προέβλεψε ο J. J. Thomson το 1881. Συγκεκριμένα ο J. J. Thomson που ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο καθώς και άλλοι φυσικοί προέβλεψαν ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw συνοδεύεται και από μια μάζα Δm που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα η οποία στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Kaufamann για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν ενώ για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου χρησιμοποίησε το νόμο της απορρόφησης στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αντίθετα αμέσως στην επόμενη εργασία του αγνοώντας ακόμη και τις προβλέψεις του J. J. Thomson ακολούθησε τον Lorentz ο οποίος το 1904 επηρεασμένος από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου με την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα σε ένα απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell που απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley, αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Γι αυτό και η υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, ενώ ο νόμος της απορρόφησης έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα της σύγχρονης φυσικής. Πραγματικά επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “ History of special relativity-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι την ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J. J. Thomson την πρότειναν και άλλοι φυσικοί καθώς και ο Poincare ο οποίος αναγνώρισε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια E συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα πλασματικό υγρό με μάζα πυκνότητας m = E/c2 . Αυτή λοιπόν η μάζα είναι το έλλειμμα της μάζας Δm που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο και δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ΔΜ της διάσπασης β. Σήμερα αν ένας οποιοσδήποτε φυσικός χρησιμοποιήσει τα επίσημα πειραματικά στοιχεία από τη WIKIPEDIA για τις μάζες του νετρονίου (n = 939,272 MeV/c2) και του πρωτονίου (p = 938,272 MeV/c2) και τις διαιρέσει με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (e- = 0.511 MeV/c2) τότε θα διαπιστώσει ότι n = 1838,68 ηλεκτρόνια ενώ p = 1836,15 ηλεκτρόνια. Δηλαδή n-p = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια. Έτσι επειδή γνωρίζουμε ότι η εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου (e-) συνοδεύεται και από την εκπομπή του αντινετρίνο (ν-) θα γράψουμε n = p + e- + ν- ή n-p = e- + ν- Και επειδή σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις η μάζα από το αντινετρίνο είναι σχεδόν μηδενική, τότε η μέγιστη αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου θα είναι ίση με το έλλειμμα μάζας n-p = Δm= μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που αντιστοιχεί σε απελευθέρωση ενέργειας Δw = 1,293 MeV. Δηλαδή και εδώ εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος της απορρόφησης αλλά με τη μορφή Δw /Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια όπως συμβαίνει στο φαινόμενο Compton η ενέργεια Δw μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Αυτή λοιπόν την περίπτωση της απορρόφησης μπορούμε να την κατατάξουμε στο νόμο Ύλης-Ύλης επειδή δεν έχουμε φωτόνια με ενέργεια hν. Βέβαια όταν στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 παρουσίασα την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων δεν γνώριζα το είδος της ενέργειας Δw = 1,293 MeV από τη διάσπαση β, και γι αυτό τότε ενημέρωσα προφορικά τον οργανωτή του συνεδρίου, τον F. Selleri, ότι ξεκίνησα μια νέα συστηματική έρευνα γύρω από την κατανομή φορτίων που δίνουν στα νουκλεόνια τα φορτισμένα quarks καθώς και την αλληλεπίδρασή τους ώστε να διαπιστωθεί αν η ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 της διάσπασης β είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια. Πραγματικά μετά από 10 έτη συστηματικής έρευνας δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) όπου έδειξα ότι 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο δίνουν αξιόλογες κατανομές φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια για να μας δώσουν την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των πυρήνων,(discovery of nuclear force and structure) Ενώ οι αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ των φορτισμένων quarks ερμηνεύουν τη λεγόμενη ασθενική δύναμη ακυρώνοντας τις πυρηνικές θεωρίες .(Invalid electroweak theory) αφού δίνουν την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw των νόμων της φύσης και το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm. Η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια λοιπόν που συνοδεύεται από το έλλειμμα μάζας δικαιώνει το νόμο της απορρόφησης που πρότεινε ο J. J. Thomson μαζί με άλλους φυσικούς, αφού ερμηνεύει τη διάσπαση β που ακυρώνει τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν και τις θεωρίες της ασθενούς δύναμης και επιβεβαιώνει τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 2002 που παρουσίαζα την εργασία μου της πυρηνικής δομής στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ" με τον παραπάνω νόμο της απορρόφησης που ακυρώνει τις υποθέσεις τις σχετικής κίνησης και της ασθενούς δύναμης και επιβεβαιώνει τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ ένα μέρος των ηλικιωμένων συνέδρων εγκατέλειψε την αίθουσα του κτηρίου παρότι το κτήριο έχει την ονομασία «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ». Την ίδια αντίφαση δυστυχώς τη διακρίνουμε ακόμη και σήμερα αν συγκρίνουμε προσεκτικά το θέμα “Photoelectric effect-WIKIPEDIA” με το θέμα “ History of special relativity -WIKIPEDIA” καθώς και με το θέμα “Nucleon-WIKIPEDIA”. Λόγου χάρη στο πρώτο θέμα διαβάζουμε ότι όλη η ενέργεια Ε = hν του φωτονίου απορροφάται για να έχουμε την ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της απορρόφησης που πρότειναν ο J. J. Thomson και άλλοι φυσικοί. Αντίθετα στο δεύτερο θέμα, ενώ αναφέρεται η απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που ταιριάζει με το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm. = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει από το τρίτο θέμα, εντούτοις διαβάζουμε ότι η θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα του Bucherer (1908). Στην πραγματικότητα ο Bucherer δεν επιβεβαίωσε τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) αλλά την απορρόφηση που πρότεινε ο J. J. Thomson, αφού αν ο Bucherer εκτελούσε το πείραμά του μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) σίγουρα θα γνώριζε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας του νετρονίου (Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων). Κατά συνέπεια για να μην έρχεται σε αντίφαση η ίδια η WIKIPEDIA με τον εαυτό της θα πρέπει να υποβάλει αίτημα στα μεγάλα ερευνητικά κέντρα ώστε η θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης να περιγράφεται μόνο για ιστορικούς λόγους, ώστε να εξαλειφθούν αυτές οι αντιφάσεις ανάμεσα στο νόμο της απορρόφησης που χρησιμοποίησε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου και την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης που παραβιάζει και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Τελικά η εργασία μου του 2003 με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των νουκλεονίων Neutron (n) = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks Proton (p) = μι + 5d + 4u = 288/ / quarks Δηλαδή n-p = ddd-dud = Δw = 1,293 MeV. Εδώ αν πραγματικά κάνουμε την αφαίρεση n-p βλέπουμε ότι η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου επειδή στην πρώτη τριάδα έχουμε ηλεκτρική άπωση όμοιων φορτίων αλλά και μαγνητική έλξη εξαιτίας του σπιν, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού (ΜΟΡΙΟ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ). Αντίθετα η δεύτερη τριάδα χαρακτηρίζεται ως σταθερή, επειδή έχουμε ηλεκτρική έλξη λόγω αντίθετων φορτίων και μαγνητική έλξη εξαιτίας των σπιν. Επίσης το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm προκύπτει από τη σχέση n-p = ddd-dud = d-u = Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Πάντως ύστερα από πολύ λεπτομερείς έρευνες απέδειξα ότι η μάζα του down quark (d) είναι περίπου ίση με τη μάζα 7,2 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ η μάζα του up quark (u) είναι περίπου ίση με τη μάζα 4,7 ηλεκτρονίων, και γι αυτό το λόγο έχουμε d-u = 7,2 - 4,7 = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων όσο δηλαδή είναι το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = n-p = d-u = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων. (UP AND DOWN QUARKS). Ας σημειωθεί ότι σύμφωνα με τη WIKIPEDIA η μάζα του up quark είναι u = 2,4 ΜeV/c2 η οποία πραγματικά ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα 4,7 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ η μάζα του down quark καταγράφεται ως αρκετά μεγάλη, αφού d = 4,8 MeV/c2 που ισοδυναμεί με μάζα 9,4 ηλεκτρονίων. Δυστυχώς εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η διαφορά d-u = n - p = 9,4 - 4,7 = μάζα 4,7 ηλεκτρονίων που δεν συμφωνεί με την ίδια τη WIKIPEDIA αφού για το νετρόνιο και πρωτόνιο έχουμε τα επίσημα στοιχεία n = 939,565346 MeV/c2 και p = 938,272013 MeV/c2 . Δηλαδή n-p = 1,293 MeV/c2 που ισοδυναμεί με μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι για να μην υπάρχει η παραπάνω αντίφαση που κλονίζει την αξιοπιστία των επίσημων στοιχείων από τη WIKIPEDIA θα έπρεπε η ίδια η WIKIPEDIA να εισηγηθεί στα μεγάλα ερευνητικά κέντρα του κόσμου για την εξάλειψη αυτής της αντίφασης. Φυσικά στον ίδιο νόμο Ύλης-Ύλης υπάγεται και η εκπομπή ποζιτρονίου (e+) καθώς και η σύλληψη του ηλεκτρονίου, όπου εκπέμπεται ένα νετρίνο (ν+) . Ας σημειωθεί ότι το νετρίνο διαφέρει από το αντινετρίνο διότι μετά από δική μου λεπτομερή έρευνα αποδείχθηκε ότι το νετρίνο έχει στην περιφέρεια θετικό φορτίο και στο κέντρο ίσο αλλά αρνητικό φορτίο. Αντίθετα, όπως συμβαίνει στο νετρόνιο το αντινετρίνο έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια και θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο. (ΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ΑΝΤΙΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ). Επίσης από τον 19ο αιώνα υπήρξαν και τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του Joule όπου τη μετατροπή της μηχανικής ενέργειας ΔΕ σε θερμότητα Q μπορούμε να την κατατάξου και αυτή στο γενικό νόμο της απορρόφησης όπου υπάγεται ο νέος νόμος που τον ονομάζουμε νόμο Ύλης- Θερμότητας. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση τη στιγμή που η μηχανική ενέργεια ΔΕ μετατρέπεται σε θερμότητα Q έχουμε το αντίστοιχο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ που μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = Q/c2 της θερμικής ενέργειας. Βέβαια όταν ο Joule το 1847 ανακοίνωσε τις εργασίες του ότι η θερμότητα είναι μια μορφή ενέργειας δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι η θερμική ενέργεια Q θα μπορούσε να συνοδεύεται και από μια μικρή μάζα m, διότι μια τόσο μικρή μάζα ήταν αδύνατο να μετρηθεί πειραματικά. Πραγματικά εφόσον η θερμική ενέργεια Q ανήκει στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, τότε όπως και στην περίπτωση του νόμου φωτονίου-Ύλης θα έχουμε και εδώ την αντίστοιχη σχέση Q/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Έτσι η θερμίδα που ισούται περίπου με 4,184 J θα συνοδεύεται από μια πάρα πολύ μικρή μάζα m = Q/c2 = 4,184/9X1016 = 2,16/1016 Kg, ή 2,16/1013 γραμμάρια. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στο γενικό νόμο της απορρόφησης υπάγονται όλα τα φαινόμενα των λεγομένων συστημάτων των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας διακρίνουμε τους τρεις νόμους Φωτονίου-Ύλης, Ύλης-Ύλης, και Ύλης-Θερμότητας. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν έχουμε κάποια απορρόφηση θερμότητας ή ακτινοβολίας, οπότε στα πλαίσια των νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας έχουμε τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια κάτω από τη σταθερή αδρανειακή και βαρυτική μάζα, που υιοθέτησε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας ανατρέποντας έτσι την υποθετική σχετικιστική μάζα της ειδικής σχετικότητας.. Category:Fundamental physics concepts